Twist Of Fate
by Melandune
Summary: What would you do if you ended up in the Xverse? Scream? Get Violent? Act Suicidal by messing with Logan? Well, been there, done that...
1. The Market

A/N: This story is Co-written with Aspiring Elf Girl. She's a very funny person. You should read her fics, and I'm not saying this because I help her sometimes and am her Muse. She is a good writer. Read 'Through It All'.  It's a LOTR-story so you know, and I'm in it. :D 

Well, I think you've had it with my little rant/self-and-Co-writer-promotion. 

Disclaimer: We don't own any X-men whatsoever, even if we wish we did. But we don't so don't even bother to sue us. The only one's we own are Rose, Belinda and anyone who you don't recognize. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one – the market 

The air is filled with thousands of smells. The market is filled with all kind of people, young and old. The little cafés are packed and children are hanging by their mothers' skirts while they haggle. Mountains with snowy peaks stood majestically in the background. The mountainsides were covered by green trees and here and there were waterfalls. Some waterfalls were small; others were more than 90 feet high. The water came from springs high up in the mountains and was fresh. It looked like it was taken from a postcard. The lower hills were green and during spring flowers in almost every colour covered them. The strong smell of spices reaches my nose and I keep on walking to avoid it. The smell of curry, cinnamon, chilli, cardamom and other spices filled the air as I came closer to the salesmen. I see a small fabric-shop and start walking towards it. But before I reach it I hear my name being called out. As a reflex I turn, expecting to see someone I know, but I forget that I don't know anyone here. I hear my name again and look around to see who it is, and that's when I see him. An old man, he's gesturing to me to come closer. And I do, drawn to this strange old man. He motions to me to sit on the chair beside him. I sit down, watching him closely and with suspicion.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" 

"Who I am is of little importance my child. And how I know, well that is a long story."

"Why were you calling my name?"

"I was calling your name, because I needed to talk to you, Rose." 

I sat there looking at his face, so old yet not. His blind eyes were almost completely white. Questions started twirling in my head. He started telling me about things from my past. He talked about my childhood, my family and things no one could know about. Or so I thought. 

"You fell of a swing as a four-year old. You got hurt and had to be taken to the hospital. About two year later you and your family moved to Europe." 

He then moved on to more current events. He yet again brought up things that no one else could know about, like some of the things she had been thinking about these last days. 

"After you graduated you worked for a while, but decided to do a little travelling before you went back to school. You came here because of your roots are here. You thought that if you came here you would get away from the problems at home." 

I looked at this man, surprised and the only thing I could think was: 

'How the hell did he know that?!' 

Before we went our separate ways he reached in to his pocket and took out something. He handed me the thing that was in his hand and I looked at it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"It's… It can't be…" I couldn't say anything. My voice failed me.

"It is. You never thought you would see it again, did you?"

"How? Where?"

"Listen to your heart my child. It will lead you to the right path." 

With that he got up and left. I watched him be enveloped by the crowd and then looked at the thing he had given to me. It was a gold necklace with a heart shaped ruby. My father had given me one just like it when I was a child. But when I was 14 years old I had been in the park with some friends and had dropped it. But I didn't notice it till I came home some hours later. Now after all these years it was returned to me by this strange old blind man. 

* * * * *

'Damn it's warm!' I said sitting up on the bed. I had been twisting and turning for quite some time now, I couldn't sleep. Not only because of the heat, but because of what the old man had told me a few hours ago. After I had talked to him I wandered for a long while before returning to the house I was living in at the moment. His words kept repeating themselves inside my head. Especially the last thing he said. I had decided to tell someone about what had happened and that's why I got online, to talk to my online-buddy Belinda. 

The house I was staying at was on the edge of the town. I had enough and picked up my blanket and some other things and walked up to the roof. On the way up I grabbed my bag that had my mini-disc player and some other things in it. Up on the flat roof I spread out my blanket and sat on it. I lit the oil lamp that was there and took out a book from my bag that I had brought up with me along with a pillow. I took out the mini-disc player and a book that I had brought with me from home. I read for a little while, but got bored quickly. I lied down on the blanket and turned the oil lamp off. I laid there for more than an hour listening to the music coming out of the headphones. The night sky was clear and the stars were beautiful. I fell asleep to the sound of the gentle cool breeze blowing thru the trees.

While I was asleep the stars seemed to slightly fade and a chill wind came from nowhere. A dark shadow appeared from nowhere. It bent down over me with a grin spread over its face. Shortly thereafter a dim light appeared and devoured the young woman, moving her to a place she never imagined existed.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The one thing I could think of at that moment was 'Bored'. It was another drunken party that we were not supposed to have, I thought university would be more than booze and loud music, obviously I was wrong. I had a heap of English papers to do and I needed to do them soon. This group of unruly guys and girls filling up my room were not helping, teenagers and alcohol don't mix, trust me! Don't get me wrong, I love me friends, but they are such a pain in the arse!

 I was relieved from my boring conversation with Matt about bottle caps with a shrill noise from my active computer. I made my excuses and left to sit in front of my laptop, it was an instant message from my friend Rose. Finally someone with more that one brain cell to talk to!

[Hey, how are things?]

~Boring old England as usual, everyone is drunk again, where are you this time?~

[North-western Iran, by the Iraqi and Turkey boarder. Exploring the wide world!]

~Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in!~

[Lol, anyway, I gotta tell you something really weird]

~What, you mean more weird than usual? :op~

[Oh shut up! I met this really weird blind man, he knew EVERYTHING about me. I was seriously freaked out!]

~Wow, that is weird~

[You're telling me! He even had the pendant that I lost when I was 14 in his pocket! And he told me to follow my heart. I still don't know what he meant]

~Whoa, now that was freaky~

[Yeah, but I've got to go know, Internet is costing me money, talk to you later, bye!]

~Bye!~

 I removed myself from the computer screen wondering about that strange encounter. How could an old blind guy known so much? And what on earth did he mean by follow your heart? I walked back to the sofa, twisting my charm bracelet around on my hand as a walked. My eyes fell on the heart shaped charm and my whole body froze, not consciously but of its own accord. A vision flashed in front of my eyes of an old blind man, holding a small blue dragon in his hand, stroking over the scales with his fingers. A shooting pain ran down my back as I continued to look at the heart on my wrist. Then everything stopped. I felt extremely dizzy and I swayed on my feet.

"Whoa, Bella, you okay?" Matt asked as he caught my arm and helped me sit down.

"I don't feel too good," I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"Hey guys, Bella's feeling sick, maybe we should go!" he shouted about the noise of the stereo. Everyone agreed to this and once everyone had said their goodbyes they left. I turned off the stereo and decided that a nap would be best, maybe later I could work on those English papers. I flopped down onto the sofa and drifted off to sleep in the hope that my dizziness would go.

 Belinda fell fast asleep on the red sofa in her room, completely unaware of the chill that had seeped into the room. The lights went out around her and she was plunged into almost total darkness. As she slept a dark shadow loomed over her, a smile of intent gracing its face. A light then consumed the unknowing young woman, taking her to somewhere she did not expect.


	2. Popping Up

A/N: Alright before you start reading this chapter I would like to say thank you to Belladonna Bloom for helping out a little with the fic. Respond to the reviews are at the end of the chapter. Happy reading!

Chapter two – Popping up

Logan, who had been taking an early walk to clear his mind, started walking back towards the X-mansion. It was about 6 am and as a wind rustled the leaves Logan caught an unknown scent. He sniffed the air and then headed towards the woods on the grounds. He quickly sneaked in the direction of woods and followed the scent with his nose. He came to the edge of the wood and found something very odd, even for him. Someone was lying there, asleep. He walked closer to the sleeping form cautiously. The person was lying under a blanket, which covered most of person's head. It looked like the person was camping on the school grounds. 

'How the hell did someone get in without setting of the alarms? And how did they manage to camp out here to top it off?' he thought. Logan went closer and grabbed the corner of the blanket and yanked it off of the person, which turned out to be a girl. She curled up like a ball to keep herself warm. She then reached out with her arm trying to locate her blanket so that she could continue sleeping. But she didn't feel the blanket, just a lot of grass… and a pair of shoes? She slowly opened her eyes to see someone standing threatening over her. She quickly backed away from him.

Who are you? What am I doing here? What do you want from me? I said in Arabic, thinking that I had been kidnapped or something. The last I remembered was lying on the roof, and all of the sudden I was laying here, wherever here was, while someone was standing over me. The man didn't seem friendly and he didn't seem to understand what I was saying and let go of my blanket that he was still holding. I was really starting to panic now. 'What if he's trying to rape me? Or kill me?' Thoughts like that were starting to pop into my head and it only made me panic more as I tried to crawl away from him, but I came to a stop as a tree blocked my way of escape. 

"Easy there kid. I'm not going to hurt you." I stopped backing and looked at him shocked. 

"You speak English?" He seems looked surprised by my question.

"Of course I speak English. Why wouldn't I?"

"Where am I?" I asked with my back against the tree, looking around.

"You don't know where you are?" he asked. 'How the hell can she break in and not know where she's broken into?' 

'My heart is beating like hell and all this man could do was to ask dumb questions? What the hell is wrong with him? Of course I don't know where I am! He's the one who has kidnapped me. ' I was really starting to get angry. 'First someone kidnaps me, then the person wakes me up and now he's got the nerve to ask me if I know where the hell I am! Well I've had enough of that now!' I thought to myself. A rush of adrenaline went thru my body and I suddenly burst out.

"You have the nerve to ask ME if I know where I am. How the hell should I know? After all, you were the one who got me here!" He was taken aback by my outburst. Then things got really interesting…

"I got you here? What the hell are you talking about? You must have gotten drunk or something because you are the one who broke in here. How you got past the alarms I don't know, but one thing is for sure. You're not getting past me."

"Oh yeah! Try me, asshole!" I don't know why I yelled that, but what's been done has been done. I picked up a stick that was a foot away from me and got up, holding the stick as a baseball bat. The asshole in front of me only smiled and said:

"You think that's gonna help you?  If you do then you're wrong. That's not gonna do anything but too piss me off more. You wanna know why? Because my entire skeleton is covered by adamantium. Not only that, I'm also the best at what I do, kid." 

I froze. I couldn't believe my ears.

'He didn't just say what I think he said he did, did he?'

"Well kid, how's it gonna be?"

"No way! There is no way that you just said what I think you did! You are not Wolverine. You can't be Wolverine! There's no way you're Logan. Logan's just a made up. He's not real. You're just some whacko who thinks he's Wolverine. Yeah, that's what you are. Nothing else but a whacko that has for some reason kidnapped me and is convinced that you are Logan." Logan watched as I rambled on, trying to convince myself that he wasn't the real deal. That he was some nut-job. 

"What are you rambling about? Why the hell wouldn't I be me?" he was starting to think that I had more than a few screws loose.

"You're you, but you're not Logan. That's all."

"The hell I am, kid. If I'm not who I say I am, would I be able to do this?" he said extracting all three claws on each hand. 

My eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. That's then I did the only thing that made sense, I passed out for the second time of my life. The first time had been when I had had a very high fever.

"Great, now she fainted. Now I'll have to carry her and her crap back to the mansion" Logan said to himself while withdrawing his claws. He threw me over his shoulder like a bag and grabbed my bag. The rest he thought he could come back for. Then he headed for the mansion and the med-lab. 

After Logan had brought the girl to the med-lab beast had taken over. They put her under observation while the other X-men were notified about the resent events. They meet up in the war-room. 

"How did she get in without setting off alarms?" Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, wondered.

"We're not really sure" Kurt answered. 

The whole group were shocked by the fact that a girl had managed to get in on the grounds and camp out without them even knowing it.

"Does anyone know who she is?" Bobby asked.

"Nein, I don't think so" Kurt said.

"Maybe she has some sort of powers that makes her invisible to electronics?" Bobby said.

"Do we even know if she's a mutant?" Rouge said.

"Beast, the professor and Jean are trying to find out is she is right now" Scott said. As soon as the meeting ended Kurt bamfed up to the 'family' room to watch some TV.

Kurt wasted no time in switching on the television and leaping back onto the couch, not actually aware that someone he didn't know was currently occupying it. Belinda lay on the couch in a state of deep sleep; rudely she was awakened by the large figure of someone landing on her.

 I can safely say that having a big blue cat thrown on me as a wakeup call was not the best of ideas. Thanks to my crude mouth the first thing that came out was:

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

 My scream obviously shocked the creature that was currently laying on me since it sprung up in an extremely inhuman manner, leaping up to the high ceiling and grabbing on to the light fixture with its tail.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to abuse the good lord's name?" he spoke, or at least I assume it was a he by the deepness of his voice, in a rich German accent.

"Wow, a blue cat, my dreams really have taken a turn for the worse," I said almost to myself as I saw him just hang from the ceiling. "Usually they involve elves."

"I am not a cat!" he protested. He unwrapped his tail from the light and dropped back to the ground.

"Well you look like one, sort of, only you're bigger and blue, oh and you talk."

"Who are you and how did you get past the alarms?" he asked. I surveyed him for a minute: blue fur, pointy teeth, pointy ears, iridescent yellow eyes, and what was with that tail?

"Yeah, like I'm going to answer an elf-cat-thing with a pointy tail and a German accent, piss off!" I frowned and lay back down on the couch. I was stubborn, I still am, and I refused to believe that he, or indeed any of it, was real. No more alcohol for me that's for sure!

"Answer me, how did you get in here, libechen?" he asked me again, folding his arms.

"What did you call me?" I sat up and frowned, I hated being teased and this was no exception, dream or not.

"Tell me how you got here first."

 I got up, walked over to him and stood opposite him; I was over an inch taller than him.

"Tell me what you said, you little fur-ball!" I scowled, glaring into his shining eyes. Suddenly he grabbed onto my arm and for a second I felt incredibly dizzy and I shut my eyes tight as a funny sensation overtook my body. Then, as suddenly as it had happened, it stopped. I was presented with the not-so-nice smell of brimstone, it stank like hell. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw my fuzzy elf holding a needle in his hand. Not good.

"Get that bloody thing away from me!" I shouted, backing away from him, I had an irrational fear of needles. Wait a second, why did my arm hurt? And my vision… going… blurred? Not good.

 Belinda blacked out due to the aesthetic in the jab Kurt had just given her. Before she fell to the floor her caught her and lifted her off the ground. He was surprised to feel how light she was for a girl of her size, maybe there wasn't something totally right with her. He laid her down next to the other girl who had managed to evade the security systems. Having no more time to ponder this he went off to tell the others of the new stranger they had acquired.

A/N: I and Aspiring Elf Girl would like to thank those who have reviewed and give some responds to them. 

Apteryx – thank you and as you can see, the characters of Rose and Belinda will be developing as the story goes on.

The one who didn't leave a name – thank you and please leave a name next time so that we can name you…

Sly – thank you very much. 

*picks up an old watch from a hidden pocket and starts dangling it* You are getting sleepy. Your eyes are getting heavier. You are sleepy. You will press the purple button. It is your best friend. You MUST press it. You WILL press it. =)


	3. Waking Up

A/N: First of all I want to thank Aspiring Elf Girl for being such a great Co-writer. Secondly I want to do a little self-promotion, both for me and for Aspiring Elf Girl. Do check out our other stories. Since I'm feeling nice today I'm not going to ramble on. Happy reading! =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three – Waking up

*Can you hear me?* a male voice said. It didn't really sound normal. There was something strange about it, but what? I tried to answer but my throat was dry as a desert. 

'My head. It hurts like hell' I thought. My head has pounding and I hadn't opened my eyes yet, fearing that the light would make the headache even worse.   

*You hit your head on a tree root when you passed out.*

'What?! You mean that really happened?'

*Yes, it did.*

'Hey, I have a question. Why does your voice sound so weird? And how came I'm talking with you without moving my mouth?'

*That's because I'm talking with you telepathically.* 

I thought about it for a second. Oddly enough it made sense. My eyes were still closed, and it felt like they weight a ton each. I decided to open them. I was met with the sight of a bald man sitting beside me. I once again tried to speak, and now I managed to say one word.

"Water" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Ororo, can you get a glass of water for the young girl." 

Had my mind worked properly I would have recognized the woman much quicker. Ororo, also called Storm, came over to the bed with a water jug and a glass. Then she helped me sit up and drink the water. At that moment nothing tasted as good as water.

"Thanks" I said after finishing my second glass. I looked up at the woman. She looked like an African American and had white hair and blue eyes. My mind was really slow at that time so it took me a long while before I put two and two together. But at least I was making some progress. 

"You're welcome, child" she said. "I'm Ororo Monroe and this is Charles Xavier. Who are you?" I looked at her and thought:

'Not again! Why do these people insist on pretending to be X-Men? Don't they ever give up? What's next, Beast popping up from nowhere?' Just as I thought that Beast came in to the room.

"I see that our sleeping beauty has finally awakened. How are we feeling today?" he said. I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me stood someone… something that looked very like the X-man Beast. 

"It can't be… You're not… You're not real. I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's right. Dreaming, just dreaming. Nothing else but a dream. Now I'll just pinch myself and I'll wake up and everything will be normal again." I kept shaking my head, got off the bed and started backing away from the three people who claimed to be X-men. They exchanged some looks amongst themselves before I felt my body go numb. Before I fell to the floor Beast had caught me and put me back on the bed. 

"What the hell happened? How came I can't move my body? What did you bastards do to me? You drugged me, didn't you?" I said, well actually I was kind of screaming. I was just about to continue screaming, but the anaesthetics that Beast gave me right after he put me on the bed kicked in. My vision started getting blurry and everything went dark. 

*^*^*^*^*

When I came to again there was someone lying on the bad beside mine. She had golden-brown, nearly blond hair. She wore desert combats and a black tank top. Her hair was loose and it looked like it had a life of it own. The reason for this is that the girl had woken up, strapped to the bed. What was worse was that they had strapped me in too. 

'Those bastards! Oh, I will make them pay for this. They are the ones who are crazy, yet they strap me in.' I heard the girl growl and then she tried to free herself. Of course it didn't work, but she just kept on trying. 

"That won't help, you know" I said. She glared at me. I looked back at her with an amused look on my face. This only pissed her off even more.

"Who asked you anyway?! I don't need your help. And why are you smirking like that?"

Oh, I was getting a kick out of this. It was hilarious to look at her. She thought she was giving me a death-glare? HA! That glare was nothing compared to my death-glares. And what was up with the attitude? I was so amused by the way I made her slightly squirm. God knows I love to provoke people. 

She was just about to say something when a bunch of people entered the room. In came Logan, Kurt and Beast. As soon as the other girl saw Kurt she started to threaten him to death. 

"YOU!!! You are so going to die, you bloody wanker! You just wait till I get my hands on you, you giant blue fur ball" she said with a mad gleam in her eye. She raised an eyebrow and glared like there was no tomorrow, for him that is…

'If we met under different circumstances we could probably get along" I thought to myself as I watched her giving Kurt a death-glare. Lucky for her that this one was better than she had tried to give me. But she still had a lot to learn.

"Now, now, let's all play nice shall we?" Beast said as he moved away from the girl and came closer to me. I guess that he though it was safer to approach me than her. And I have to admit, she did look like she would bite you if you came too close. She did look like she had been bitten by a rabid dog or something. 

"And how are you feeling? I hope that you weren't offended by what happened earlier. You gave me no choice" he said as he checked the monitor that I was hooked up to.

"No, no hard feelings at all. I meet a lot of people who pretend to be X-men, all the time actually. And the sedative was just a lovely bonus, just like the strapping" I said sarcastically as I smiled. 

"Looks like we've got ourselves a smart-mouth here" Logan said leading against the wall. 

"Kiss my ass, jerk!" I wasn't really in the mood for this. All I wanted was for them to free my hands and feet and to go home. 

"No need t' get your knickers in a knot, kid" he said coming over to my bed. 

"Who you calling a kid, fur ball?" I have no idea why I kept doing this. It couldn't possibly be good for my health. Wolverine growled and was getting very angry. It looked like the vein on in his neck was about to burst. 

"Logan, take it easy. She's just a little girl" Kurt said trying to calm Wolverine down.

"Hey, who you calling 'little', you big blue freak?" I said. Yup, I really should learn to shut the hell up! But instead of yelling at me they ignored me. 

'What the hell... Why aren't they yelling at me? They must be planning something. That's properly why they're talking so quietly...' I decided to provoke them so that they would slip and make some sort of mistake.

"Hey short, dark and hairy! What's the matter? Afraid of little o' me? Is that why you're picking a fight with someone who can't defend themselves?" That really got him attention. He turned and he did not look happy. He looked really pissed off. I was REALLY starting to regret my decision when I saw the mad look in his eyes. There was only one thing that went thru my mind at that time:

'Oh Crap!' 

Lucky for me that Beast and Kurt choose to interfere with our little tête-e tête just then. They held him away from me while I grinned wickedly. The other girl had watched the whole thing and found it very amusing. She was laughing so hard her side was starting to hurt. To think that a strapped in girl could agitate a man like Logan so much. What made it funnier was the fact that Logan had to be calmed down by his two blue buddies. 

*^*^*^*^*

 Short, dark and hairy, oh that was a classic! I was almost peeing myself laughing. I was starting to like this girl; she definitely had a gift when it came to annoying people. I still wanted to maim the blue fuzzy elf, usually I had an extremely soft spot for elves, but this one was just annoying. It was amusing seeing him and the chunky blue Sugarpuffs monster try to hold back the short-arse; he was a good six inches taller but was still having trouble with the dwarf. I looked over to the girl who was grinning evilly; this just made me crack up more. Little did I know that my laughter was going to be cut VERY short.

 During the fighting to hold the short bugger back, he grabbed the fuzzy elf by the collar and threw him across the room. Unfortunately for me, it happened to be in my direction. As you can guess I was not happy when the great blue lump landed on me. I was already pissed off with him and this just made it worse. His furry nose was almost touching mine as he lay on top of me for a second. I was mentally trying to calm myself down, but it wasn't working.

'Don't maim the elf, don't maim the elf…' I kept telling myself, a fat lot of good that did. What can I say? I have a violent disposition. My anger was roused and I felt the usual tightness in my muscles as I tensed like a bowstring, but something else was happening. A tingling feeling ran through my body and I shook slightly. The fuzzy elf frowned, knowing as much about the situation as I did. I clenched my fists and pulled hard against the metal restraints that were holding me down. Usually I would have seen no point in doing this but as my blood boiled I didn't seem to care much for logic.

 I felt the restraint on my right wrist bend and twist, metal was not supposed to do that. With one last wrench of my arm the clasp was ripped out of the hard metal table I was currently on and with one arm free I proceeded to try and strangle the fuzzy blue… uh… thing.

"Holy crap!" the girl next to me gasped as my left arm came free. Maybe I was stronger than I thought. Before I could do anything to him, fuzz-boy made a quick exit off of me and he ran back over to where shorty and honeymonster were standing looking slightly shocked. The understatement of the year!

 I sat up, now free from my restraints and blinked slowly. What had happened to me? My arms felt lighter than usual, then again so did my whole body and this strength that had just 'appeared' out of nowhere. With my hands I tore open the metal strap over my waist and for that moment I was free… plus every person in the room was staring me at. Not that I blame them, I'd be staring at me too.

'Hey, instead of just sitting there, how about you help me out of these too?' I heard the girls voice not through my ears, but in my head. I shook my head and looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… just give me a minute okay?" I answered aloud, causing confusion in the ranks.

"So my hypothesis was correct," the honeymonster said to himself. I looked up at him and frowned.

"You hypothesis being…?" I asked, still trying to figure out this mess.

"I believe you both think you're human, yes?"

"Yeah, what else would we be?" the girl snapped.

"You never know, we could be aliens," I joked. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well it could be worse, we could be supermodels, they sure as hell ain't human…" 

"So what are we then, Oh Great Ball of Fur?" I smirked, looking back to the well-spoken walking bear rug.

"Have you heard the term 'homo sapiens superior'?"

"I know I'm superior, what of it?" I remarked, not actually knowing what the hell he was going on about.

"Yeah. That's mutants. Wait a minute. You're not trying to tell us that we're mutants, are you?" the girl asked. How did she know all this stuff?

"Actually that IS what I'm trying to tell you," the big blue furry one said. Wow, everyone is blue and hairy, maybe it's a cult.

"Well…um…that explains a lot…" was all I could think of to say. "Well, I'd love to stick around and chat, but I have places to go and people to annoy beyond mortal reasoning."

 I slid off the table and began to walk towards the door. The two blue dudes and the hairy dwarf blocked my way.

"Would you care to move?" I asked, shooting the cat a death glare.

"No" he answered. Jeez, this bloke was annoying. My temper soon flared up again, it doesn't take a lot.

"Move you ignorant little piece of horse shit!" I yelled. My bad language had once again reared its head.

"Where will you go? Do you even know where you are?" the beastie thing asked.

"No and I don't give a fuck, move cat-boy!" I glared once again at the fuzzy elf

*^*^*^^*^*

After she had glared at the blue elf-like one she threw him across the room.

'Man, she must really dislike him…' I thought. 

He hit the wall and fell to the ground in a lump. She must have come to her senses because she ran over to him saying:

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please be okay. Please!"

Man I felt sorry for her. But then it hit me. Not the blue thing or the girl, but what the big blue thing had said. He had mentioned the term 'Homo Sapiens Superior'. I repeated it slowly to my self. Then it all clicked. But I still couldn't believe this was for real.

"Homo Sapiens Superior, in other words mutants. If what you are saying is true, and you are who I think you are then that means that we are in the US. Westchester if I remember correctly, a little bit outside of Manhattan" I said thoughtfully to my self.

"That is correct. So you do know where you are after all."

"Not me. I still haven't got a clue" the other girl said looking over to us.

"Surprise, surprise" I said. She must have heard me because she gave me another one of her 'glares'.  I simply rolled my eyes as an answer. I turned back to the one I guessed was Beast. He was big, blue, had glasses on and had a chart-thing in his had.

"So, you were saying something. Something about you hypothesis…"

"Ah yes, I ran some blood tests while you were sedated and according to it you both have the X-gene."

"Okay, let's say that you are telling the truth. Then you must be Beast, the blue thing over there by the girl must be Kurt Wagner, or Nightcrawler. That leaves the one I insulted like hell and who tried to slice and dice me, which is none other than the one and only Logan, or should I say Wolverine" I said pointing out everyone in the room. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Both I and Aspiring Elf Girl want to thank all our reviews and we hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed our others chapters. If you have any questions, feel free to ask us.

Fig – thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

Belladonna Bloom – a) Mest are an okay rock band, but not when you have to listen to then 24/7… b) you DIDN'T help with almost everything! 

Middie – we're glad you like it! I've discussed the topic you brought up with my Co-writer and our answer is: That's for us to know and you to find out about if you continue to read and review.  ;)

Silvergryffin – we're glad that you enjoyed it. And Aspiring Elf Girl is really pleased that you liked her 'furry blue elf cat'-line

*picks up an old watch from a hidden pocket and starts dangling it* You are getting sleepy. Your eyes are getting heavier. You are sleepy. You will press the purple button. It is your best friend. You MUST press it. You WILL press it. =)


	4. Not The Brightest Crayon In The Box

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for a while. But there's no need to fear, the next chapter is here! So you know, *…* means telepathic conversation. Oh, Aspiring Elf Girl, no offence when it comes to the chapter title… ;)  Anyway, I'm going to keep this short this time, so Happy Reading!

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four – Not The Brightest Crayon In The Box…

Wow, I really didn't know my own strength. I'd thrown the poor elf across the room. Once I'd done that the guilt had kicked in, that and panic. He was in a heap on the floor and not moving. First thought was – shit! I wasn't listening to the other conversation; if I had I would have understood what was going on, but right now I was trying to revive the little blue fuzz-boy.

"Come on, don't do this to me!" I said more to myself than him. I checked his furry neck and luckily there was still a pulse. Good news - I hadn't killed him, bad news – he was unconscious. I REALLY needed to learn how to control my temper. "Oh for God's sake wake up!"

 I tilted his head up to look closely and I felt the velvety softness of his fur, he was kinda cute in a fuzzy way. I didn't have much more time to contemplate this as Short Dark And Hairy took elf-boy out of my hands. I watched as he was taken over to the bed thing that I was on earlier. I got up off the floor and walked over, feeling incredibly guilty.

"Damn elf, he should have known better," I tried to convince myself.

"Well it was YOU who threw him across the room…" Shorty oh-so-helpfully informed me.

"Shut it, shortarse!" I snapped, ohhh that got him riled. With that glare I should have died on the spot!

"Please, children! This is not helping anyone," the one who I would come to know as Beast said gently. My attention was dragging away from the dwarf by a pained groan. I looked to see that Fuzz-boy was coming around.

"V-vhat happened?" he sat up and rubbed his head. I wasted no time in hugging him tightly, but not too tight. 

"You bloody elf! When I say move, move!" I told him as his hands came to rest on my back.

"I vill learn to do that from now on," he chuckled. Thank god he was good-humoured about it. "My name is Kurt, not 'Elf'."

"Well, Kurt, I'm sorry for throwing you across the room, I didn't even know I could do that," I said and kissed his furry cheek; it was like kissing a soft bunny or something. I sure if he could have blushed he would have done by the look on his face. "Aw, you're so cute!" I couldn't resist saying it.

"Um, thank you, I suppose," Kurt scratched the back of his head with a smile.

"Now that you have calmed yourself, perhaps you would like some answers," Beast spoke gently to me and gestured for me to follow him. Before I left Kurt's side I ruffled his blue hair playfully, eliciting a smile from the fuzzy Dracula. It suddenly occurred to me that I wasn't actually daunted by his appearance. Had I thought this was real from the moment I woke up, I probably would have been terrified of the demon-come-bunny.

 I followed Beast across the room to brightly lit boards were x-rays hung, little did I know that these were my x-rays. Since I happened to be doing a degree in biology I actually knew what I was looking at, but there was something wrong with it and I couldn't put my finger on it. There was something wrong with the bones and the structure.

"These are your x-rays," Beast told me, I was a little shocked to say the least. "Your bones are hollow and are strengthened, and I think I know the reason for this."

"And that is… " I asked. He pointed to two lumped deformities in my skeleton.

"I believe you are going to grow wings, although to mutate this late in your life is extremely unusual." What the hell do I say to that? Here kid, you're on a planet full of freaks and oh guess what, you're growing wings. There's only one thing to say.

"Well, fuck me."

"Is that a statement or an invitation?" came the voice of the girl who was occupying the bed next to me, no longer strapped down but sitting upright and smiling at me. I just shrugged, a bit numbed by the whole experience.

"Take it any way you like," I replied flippantly. 

"Uh, I think I'll stick with the statement if that's okay with you, don't know about the other three though, they look like they're up for anything," she grinned. The three looks of shock we received were just classic! It was a Kodak moment! Especially Kurt, his jaw was practically on the floor with such a suggestion.

"Well, if they insist," I winked at the elf and he blinked slowly and that blushing look came again.

"Uhm, I think I vill, uh, go and find the Professor," and with that nervous ramble of a sentence he teleported himself out of the room.

"Oh the effect I have on men – elves – whatever," I grinned.

*^*^*^*^*^*

I saw Kurt bamf out of the room, leaving a brimstone smell after him. Damn, that stuff really stinks. I turned back to the three way conversation.

"So what you're saying is that we're mutants and that we have mutations. She's gonna grow wings and has hollow bones and all that, but what the hell is my power then?"

"Well, from what we saw earlier and from some of the tests I have come to the conclusion that you have telekinetic and telepathic powers" Beast said.

As the information sunk in a grin spread over my face. The girl who had thrown Kurt across the room looked at me oddly. I decided to try my power out, well do my best at it that is… I focused on sending her a thought.

*Don't look like that at me. I'm not the one who's gonna have wings, you know.*

Her mouth opened to say something, but she closed it after she had a mental offer. She raised her eyebrow and I nodded. 

"Deal! But before that, mind telling me your name?" she said.

"Sure, I'm Rose."

"Belinda" she answered.

'Belinda, where have I heard that before? It's not a common name. Wait, it can't be… it's a long shot, but what the hell. Anything is possible. After all, I am in the X-men universe' I thought.

"Belinda, huh? You don't happen to go under the alias 'Aspiring Elf Girl' on the net, do ya?

She looked at me confused. 

"Yeah, why? How did you know?" she said.

I just smiled. No wonder she was suspicious, we had never met in real life. 

"Follow your heart…" that was all I said, hoping that she would figure it out on her own. First she just looked really confused by my statement, but I think she caught on. After a little while that is. No offence to her, but she's not always the brightest crayon in the box.

"Rose, is that you? But it can't be!"

"Hey, remember where we are and what we apparently are…"

"How do I know that it really is you?" 

"For once, you have an obsession with a certain blond elf" I said. I couldn't really come up with something else. 

"So… " she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Remember the last time we talked…"

"If we indeed did talk."

"Fine, anyhow. I mentioned an old man and my pendant. And I told you what he said."

"Let's assume that you did tell me that. What did the old man look like and what did he say?

"He was a blind old man, looked like a beggar and he told me to follow my heart. Oh, and he gave me the pendant I lost when I was 14."

Belinda's eyes widened. Then she ran over and hugged me. Hugged me real good…

"Belinda… Can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry" she said releasing me with a smile plastered on her face.

"So you believe me, huh..."

"Yup!"

"Good"

We were just about to engage in a conversation when Kurt and the Professor came in.

"I see we are getting along just fine here" the Professor said. "You two look like you have known each other for a long while."

"Maybe because we have. Well, sort of at least" I said looking over to Belinda.

"Vat do you mean 'sort of'?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you see fuzzy elf, me and Rose here have known each other for about six months. Isn't that right Rose?"

"Yup!" I said. 

"How have you known each other for half a year when you didn't even recognize each other?" Logan wondered.

"Ever heard of this new thing called 'the internet'…" I said dryly. All I got as a reply was a growl. 

"Yeah yeah yeah…" I said to him as I rolled my eyes. You'd guess I'd learned my lesson, but no! I just HAD to tick him off. He had been leaning towards the wall, watching everything before Kurt and the professor came in. Now I had once again managed to piss him off and he was about to attack me but he didn't. 

'He didn't attack me… I guess 'Chuck' calmed him down.'

*I wouldn't do that again if I were you* the professor said into my mind. 

You know, when I think about it, it didn't seem that weird to me that I was having a mental conversation. I still didn't truly believe I was in the X-men universe, but I think I accepted it as some sort of dream or tried to come up with something that made sense. Just like my luck that it didn't. 

*Do what? If you mean being annoying, then that's gonna be a bit of a problem* I responded over the telepathic link he had set up.

*Why is that?*

*Cuz that's just who I am. Just ask Belinda. She'll confirm it. I have a god given gift to annoy people* I said, no thought with a smile. 

*Just don't push your luck* he said.

*I can't promise anything, but I'll do what I can.*

"Now, can one of you tell me where you came from and what you are doing here?" the professor said.

"Who's the baldy bean?" Belinda asked me.

"That happens to be Professor Charles Xavier, dumbass." 

All I got in response was an "Oh…" followed by an "OH!" 

"You mean he's professor X, right."

"Right"

"That means that they're the X-men, right" she said pointing to Logan, Beast and Kurt.

"Yup"

"I see" she said nodding slowly.

"Can we get on with this?" Logan asked.

"Right… My conclusion of this whole thing is that we're from another timeline or an alternative universe or something like that. As for why we're here, I haven't the slightest clue" I said. "But for some reason we ended up at the X-mansion and we suddenly have mutations to top it off."

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, now that you've read the chapter we (me and Aspiring Elf Girl) would love to hear what you think about it. And now, responses to the reviewers!

Letanica – Well, I am a psychic... ;)

Zara the Pirate – do calm down. We're very glad that you are so excited about this story, but there is no need to jump us, now is there… As for what happens? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. But I can say one thing, I'm very sure it will be to your liking. Or so we hope…

That Swedish guy – Why thank you! It's very nice to hear that the only bad thing about ones story is that it takes too long for it too update. But we'll try to better us! And remember, reviews do encourage us to write more.  ;)

Darkthedestroyer – well, I'm not using my hypnotic suggestion now. We'll just see is you review anyway or not...

Silvergryfin – Logan is one of my favourite X-men too, but that doesn't stop me from pissing him off. Guess that means that 'Rose' has a death wish doesn't it… and they do know better than to piss him off, but they can't help is since the oh so mighty authors want them to piss him and other X-men off. Why, you might ask. Because we do it for your entertainment, that's why.

Belladonna Bloom – For the last time, Mest is an okay band. Now stop mentioning them all the time! Jeez, when you say 'the other thing', you do mean the person I think you mean, right? You know, *her*, the annoying one.

Oh, by the way, if you want to be notified about updates, leave your e-mail in the review. 


	5. Of Rooms, Seduction Attempts and Origins

A/N: Both Aspiring Elf Girl and I would like to thank everyone who have read and reviewed this story. Oh, I want to thank Belladonna Bloom for helping out with the chapter title for chapter four, thank you. And I for one will not rant on and just let you get on with your reading.

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter Five – Of Rooms, Seduction Attempts and Origins 

 I, once again, wasn't listening. I have the attention span of a goldfish – about 4 seconds, or is that memory capacity? Anyway, I was partially looking around the room. It looked like a hospital, but yet unlike. Rose was busy talking to Baldy Bean (God I love that name) and everyone else seemed to be listening, everyone except me.

"Bella? Belinda are you listening?" I heard Rose partially shout at me. My attention was back for the moment.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I asked lightly.

"I should have known you wouldn't be listening," she commented dryly.

"Of course I wasn't listening, I don't *do* listening, especially if you lot drone on about something I have no clue about," I retorted quite angrily.

"Maybe if you did listen then maybe you *vould* have a clue vhat ve vere talking about, Libechen," Kurt folded his arms and stared at me with a smug expression on his face. Jeez this guy knew how to wind me up! I tensed up and for some reason a low growl escaped and it was definitely not human.

"Woo, down girl!" Rose laughed. I smiled at her and my temper cooled to a simmer. "Kurt, I think you should stop annoying her, unless of course you want another close encounter with the wall."

"She doesn't scare me," Kurt stated indignantly.

"Oh I will, trust me," I grinned evilly.

"Can we at least stay civilised for five minutes?" Baldy Bean said calmly. "Belinda, control your temper, Kurt, don't provoke her."

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Kurt and Logan will show you to your rooms," Prof said and gestured to the pair standing in front of the door.

"So, we're staying here?" I asked, getting a little uncomfortable with being in a room of strangers, except Rose of course, and being in a strange place. I think my discomfort was sensed.

*Have no worries, Belinda, we are all friends here,* Prof spoke to me telepathically. I laughed, I had to make a joke.

"Hey, you did that without moving your lips!" I smiled. He knew I was joking and smiled back. 

"So, shall ve go?" Kurt walked over to me and held out his arm. It felt like being at a ball or something. I put my hands on the hips.

"Oh so *now* you want to be nice to me?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Can't blame a guy for trying to make amends, can you?" he smiled, showing his pointy teeth. I raised an eyebrow and he did the funniest thing ever, he actually pouted. Imagine, a huge blue elf – pouting! He definitely knew how to win a girl over. I sighed dramatically and took his arm with a smile.

"You know, I think I might actually come to like you," I smirked.

"Good, because if you didn't I vould have to bite you," he grinned, looking like a vampire.

"This is no time to get seductive! Rose, you coming?" I smiled back to my friend.

"Yeah!" she said and hopped off the table. Logan just grunted and walked beside her. I heard her mumble something in what sounded like Arabic and Logan growled again. "Do you even know what I just said?" she asked.

"No," he grumbled.

"Ha! I rest my case. For all you know I could just have said that I loved you or that you have a nice ass"

"And did ya?"

"Yeah, in your dreams. What I said is for me to know and for you to boo-hoo all night about."

"I think I got the better deal here, Rose," I teased, stroking Kurt's arm.

"Bitch," she said jokingly.

"I know, but çe la vie."

"You speak French?" Kurt asked.

"Only a bit, and a bit of German too – and Elvish, but that doesn't count," I told him.

"Elvish?" Logan said, a tad confused.

"Don't ask, she'll rant on for hours about elves," Rose replied.

"Oh shut up, I'm happy with the one I've got thank you very much!" I squeezed Kurt's arm. I had my elf, I was happy – well, he wasn't blonde or perfect, but he was the closest thing.

"Kurt, run while you still can," Rose said and received a glare from me. "You know, we're going to have to work on those glares of yours."

"Ignore her," I told Kurt. "She's deranged."

"I am not!"

"It's a hard truth, Rose, live with it."

"Come on, children, I believe you had something to attend to," Beast said.

"Oh right," Kurt remembered and in a group of four we started walking to Rose and my rooms. I won't bore you with details of how we got there; we walked up some stairs, along some corridors and BAM! We were there. Sure was a big place though. No doubt I'd get lost at some point.

 We reached Rose's room first. It had a large window overlooking the grounds to the west; no doubt she'd be able to see the sunset from her room. I just wanted to jump on the bed; it was just so big and looked so soft. It was a wooden four-poster bed with dark red drapes, contrasting against the white walls of the room. There was a pine vanity unit and a wardrobe of the same wood. It looked beautiful; it even had an ensuite bathroom.

"Lucky cow," I mumbled as I looked around.

"Well," Logan started, clapping his hefty hands together. "My work here is done." And with that he cleared off. Rose was already on the bed, testing the bounce on it. No doubt I would have been doing the same, just making a mess while doing so. It was then that a furry blue hand grasped mine.

"Hold on tight," Kurt grinned. Before I knew it we had teleported out of Rose's room and into my own, which was very different and a bit less majestic.

"The attic?" I asked with a smile, I had always wanted an attic room even since I was old enough to know what an attic was. It was beautiful in its own way I suppose. The wooden rafters were seen through the plaster that covered the nasty roof insulation, which was painted blue, my favourite colour. The floor was wooden and made of the same light wood as the four-poster bed I had, much like Rose's, and the wardrobe.

"Don't you like it?" Kurt asked as I walked over to the window facing the east. I didn't answer him for the moment as I walked across to the door on the left. I opened it to find my very own bathroom, small but cosy, just how I liked it.

"I love it," I answered with a huge smile. "But why the attic?"

"The Professor saw it fit, since you vere growing vings, to allow you a room in the highest part of the building," Kurt smiled, looking a bit relieved. "And you can also use that vindow as an entrance and exit to the room." He pointed to the window I had just looked out of, which was big enough to fit a man through.

"But until I actually have wings, how the heck do I get out?" I looked around for a door. Kurt kicked aside the rug he had been standing on and underneath was a trap door. "Oh, I see."

"Not the sharpest sword in the veaponry today, are ve?" Kurt grinned. I took a deep breath and kept telling myself, 'don't maim the elf, don't maim the elf'. "Sorry, couldn't resist," he added and he winked at me. He was weird, and I don't mean the whole 'furry cat-elf with tail' thing. I decided to see how far I could go with this one.

"I'll tell you something I can't resist," my voice went into a low 'full-on-flirting' mode. I walked up to him and trailed my fingers down the middle of his chest. "Why don't we try out the suspension on that bed, huh? Just you and me."

 Oh I wish I had a camera, the look on his face was a definite Kodak moment. He swallowed hard; I heard it and barely managed to repress a laugh.

"We're all alone, no one will walk in," I continued. "And even if they do, you can 'port us out of here, because you'll be touching me and I will most definitely be touching you."

 His yellow eyes had gone so bright and were so wide I thought they might drop out of his head. Oh now this was fun! His mouth moved as he tried to speak but no sound was coming out. I moved closer, this was just too good. I put my hand up and ran it through his hair till it came to the back of his velvety neck; he finally managed to squeak out words.

"Vat are you doing?"

"Nothing I don't want to," I replied with a grin and moved closer. His mouth trembled slightly as I moved in for the kill. "Remember Kurt, you can always 'port out of here, I'm not stopping you," I whispered as my lips approached his. It was so hard to keep a straight face, this was too easy. This was the best acting job I had even done. I stopped just as my lips brushed his only slightly, he had gone totally rigid and wasn't moving an inch. He finally spoke.

"Vat's wrong with you?" he said but didn't push me away. I pulled away and burst out laughing at his terrified façade.

"You are the funniest elf I've ever met!" I laughed hysterically. Actually he's the only elf I've ever met but anyway, Kurt frowned, looking terribly confused.

"I think you need help, Libechen," he told me as I flopped onto my bed, giggling hopelessly.

"*I* need help? Kurt, honey, you looked like you were about to wet yourself," I replied and continued to laugh.

"Mein gott, Belinda! You suddenly started," he paused, looking for the word, "seducing me! And you don't think that vas a little strange? Ve have only just met for heavens sake!"

 I was still giggling like a maniac.

"VAT IS SO FUNNY?!?!" he yelled, obviously stressed at my lack of attention to him.

"Oh lighten up!" I threw one of my pillows at him but he caught it.

"Lighten up? LIGHTEN UP?! You try to get me into to bed vith you vithin hours of meeting you and you tell me to LIGHTEN UP?!?!" he was ranting to himself rather than me, I wasn't listening. In fact I was actually quite sleepy, I've always had selective hearing and I just channelled out the sound of his voice as he went on and on and on. I just rolled over and closed my eyes, ignoring him completely. I was only brought back to reality when I heard a deafening scream from Fuzzy.

"BELINDA!!!!!" 

"What the fuck do you want now?" I groaned, wanting to sleep. I covered my head with the one remaining pillow.

"What in Hell's name is goin' on up here?" came another, rather unusual voice, one that I wasn't used to anyway. I looked up to see Kurt panting in anger and another man leaning on the threshold to my room, smiling. "So, you're the cause of all this ruckus then are you?"

 Woo, handsome guy at twelve o'clock!

"Umm," I suddenly found myself blushing. "Yes."

"I thought as much," he chuckled. "What is it, Kurt?"

"She tried to seduce me!" Kurt pointed at me, offended by my weird sense of humour.

"Really?" the man raised his blonde eyebrows. "Tried to seduce, *you*?"

 I tried to look my most innocent, but sprawled out on the bed like I was and my hair having that 'just shagged' look, it didn't work well. I ended up in giggles again at my predicament. 

"STOP LAUGHING!!!" Kurt yelled once again. Still I didn't stop, the look on his face was just hilarious!

 Something then snapped in him and he looked fit to lunge at me before the angel in my room held him back. Wait a second – ANGEL??!!

"Kurt, calm down! She's messing with your head!" he said to him.

"Finally! Someone who gets it!" I smirked. I didn't feel tired anymore now I was sitting up. I got up and moved past the two of them and dropped down the hole in my room and called back up. "When you two lovebirds have finished up there, I'll see you later!"

*^*^*^*

'WOW! This room rocks!' I thought to myself as I walked over to the big bed and testing the bounce on it. 'And the bed ain't that bad either…' 

Just as I did that Logan said something, don't know what since I wasn't paying that much attention to him or the other two in the room, and left. I was on my way to check out the bathroom when I heard Kurt say something and then heard a 'Bamf'. I turned around and almost choked on the brimstone smell. 

'Sweet mother of chocolate that stinks.' I walked over to the window and opened it, letting the awful smell out. 

As I walked past the vanity unit I caught a glimpse of myself. I looked like hell to tell the truth. My hair that used to be in a neat braid was no longer recognizable as one. I also had a few smudges of dirt on my clothes and the T-shirt I was wearing was actually clinging to my body... It wasn't supposed to do that; it was three sizes to large to do that. This wouldn't do. I was in desperate need of a good bath and some new clothes. 

Walking over to the bed where I had out my bag, which I had swiped with me from the med-lab, I took out my mini-disc. I grabbed it and headed for the stereo that was on the vanity unit. I hooked the mini-disc up with it and put one of my discs in it. It started to play and just as I was about to head for the bathroom there was a knock on the door. I quickly tried to do something about my hair and walked over to the door. Standing outside was Ororo Monroe, also known as the X-man Storm. 

"I was sent to tell you that we are to take you and your friend to the mall to get you some clothes and necessities since it seems that you will be staying here for a while."

"Oh, okay Storm."

"You know my name?"

"Yeah, I do. I know your real name too, Ororo Monroe."

"That is very good. Now might I know your name?"

"Sure. I'm Rose."

"Nice to meet you then, Rose."

"Nice to meet you too. Um, when did you say that we were gonna go?"

Storm was about to answer when a scream was heard. Thinking that I had heard wrong I walked over to the stereo and lowered the volume a little. 

"Did you hear that too?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Wonder what that was…" she said looking up since that was where the sound seemed to be coming from.

"I think I know…" I said smiling. She looked surprised at me.

"It sounded awfully like Kurt. I wonder if he is alright?"

"Oh, he's okay. Little shook up, but nothing serious." Storm looked a little confused by what I said. "You know the other girl… it's only her messing with his head." I said grinning.

"I see…" she said smiling.

I heard one of my favourite songs beginning and turned up the volume. It was an Arabic song called 'Habibi' by Amr Diab, an Arabic singer. I started to sing along with the music and as I turned I saw Storm watching me closely.

"What? I don't look that bad, do I?" I said looking at myself.

"What, no, it's just… I didn't know you knew Arabic."

Well, I'm from the middle-east, it's hard not to know Arabic that way… I said in Arabic. You still remember how to speak Arabic? After all, it's been a long while since you were in Egypt

How did you know?

It's a long and complicated story. I said 

I must say, it's good to have someone I can speak in Arabic with.

Yeah, now we can talk about someone without them knowing what we are saying I said to her with a mischievous smile.

Indeed we can she said laughing.

"When did you say that we were going shopping?" I asked, going back to talking English.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was planning on talking a bath. I can't go out like this, now can I?"

"I suppose not. How about I come back in a while with some clothes that you can borrow?"

"That'd be great! Thanks a lot." 

After that she walked out of the room and I headed once again towards the bathroom. No-one was getting in my way now. I was finally going to have my precious bath. 

After washing myself clean of all the dirt and some leaves I had found in my hair, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked over to the vanity unit to brush my hair and to re-braid it. When I was done Storm knocked and entered the room.

"I brought some clothes with me."

"Thanks again."

I took the clothes she handed me and put them on. It was a black skirt and a red top. After I had changed we headed for the front of the front of the mansion. Storm pointed out some areas and rooms as we went. Halfway down the stairs we heard something. It sounded like someone swearing their head off. 

"Bella?" I said as I walked around the corner. 

"Yeah" Bella was standing in the middle of a hall scratching the back of her head.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. 

"Um, how should I put this? I'm kinda lost…"

"Aha, I see. Hey, we're gonna go shopping for clothes and stuff, wanna come?"

"To go shopping? Of course I'm coming!"

The three of us continued the little tour of the house. When we reached the kitchen we heard a voice coming from the refrigerator. As we rounded the fridge door we could see that someone with their brown-haired head in the refrigerator humming the Pink Panther theme song.

"Bobby!" 

Bobby hit his head when he heard Storm's authoritative voice. He rubbed his head as he picked up the ingredients he had been holding, and turned around.

"What is it Ororo?" 

"First, how many times have I told you to not stick your head into the refrigerator! Second, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Five and nothing" he said as he made himself a sandwich.

"Good, then you won't mind coming with us to the mall."

"What are you going to do at the mall?" Bobby asked, obviously not noticing me and Belle.

"Take a guess genius? We're going shopping" I said. Finally we got his attention.

"And who are you?"

"They are the ones we found on the grounds the other day" Storm said. "This is Belinda," she said pointing at Belle, "and this is Rose" she said pointing at me.

"Hi, I'm Bobby" 

"Also known as Iceman" I said leaning towards Belle.

"Get out! You mean he's Iceman? Groovy baby!" she said smiling widely.

I guess that Belle talked a wee bit too loud because Bobby grinned and said:

"Yup, I'm the one and only Iceman!"

"Great, now his ego will get even bigger" Storm said jokingly.

 After the little introduction we left Bobby with his sandwich and completed the tour with a quick look at the family room. 

"Hey, I recognize this! This is where I woke up thanks to Kurt. That blue little furry bastard actually sat on me! Can you believe that! I mean, it's outrageous!" 

Bella was practically having a fit and started muttering. However, she didn't get that far because Storm said that it would be wisest if we got going. I think that she was afraid that Belle might start throwing things. You really should have seen the semi-mad look in her eyes.

Walking out the front door of the mansion we headed over to the Chrysler Voyager that was parked in front. Stepping out of the car was a woman with red hair.

"Jean, are we all set?" Storm asked.

"In minute, we have to wait for the others to come first"

Immediately after she had introduced herself Bobby and some other guy came out from the mansion and headed for us. We got into the car and drove off. Jean and Storm sat in the front, me and Bobby in the middle row and Belle and quiet one were sitting in the last row. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. And neither could Belinda from what I saw.

"So, where are you from?" Bobby asked me.

"Huh" I looked at him. "You're talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to the little leprechaun sitting on your shoulder" he said sarcastically. 

"Aha…"

"No, seriously, where are you from?"

"Define that question"

"What do you mean 'define that question'? I asked you where you were from" 

"Fine, take a guess" I said smiling.

Bobby took a long and good look at me, and then made his guess.

"Are you Latino?"

"Nope. Here's a hint. Closer to Europe" He thought about that a while and then made his second guess.

"Greece"

"No"

"Italy"

"Nein"

"France?"

"Non"

"Fine, I give up! Where are you from?" he said throwing his hand in the air.

"You were close, but not right. I'm from the Middle East" I said laughing at him. I had managed to keep a straight face during his guesses, but now I let it out.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Bobby said looking at me.

"You… You look… So…" I could barely say the little I said. I was laughing so hard that my sides started hurting.

"What? Stop it. Stop laughing"

Hearing him say that only made me laugh even more. He looked so confused and cute in a way. After a little while I took a couple of deep breaths and wiped away the tears that were caused by the laughing. I looked over to Bobby.

"Sorry about that" I said, but he just pretended to be hurt and offended. "Oh don't give me that!" I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Stop that"

"Why should I" I said teasingly punching him again, only a little harder.

"Stop it"

"Make me!" Before Bobby had a chance to say anything Jean turned her head back a little and said: 

"We're here!" Jean said parking the car. We all stepped out of the car. 

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Now that you've read the chapter we'd love to hear what you think about it. If you want to be notified about updates, leave your e-mail address in the review. And now, responses to reviews:

Zara the Pirate – Okay, how about we do it like this, you calm down a little bit and we continue writing... How about it? Do we have a deal?

Sue Penkivech – we're both very glad that you enjoy this story. To tell the truth, I don't think Rose and Belinda are going out of their way to insult Logan, but it is fun isn't it? ;)

Belladonna Bloom: There you have it! I thanked you. You happy now?

Silvergryffin – thank you. You know what, I think they are freaked, but they'll show it eventually I think. Sometimes people handle chock with trying to think about other things or working… I think you understand what I'm getting at.

Berserker Nightwitch – We're very happy that you like this story. Is this update soon enough for you? And Remy, he will be in this story. He will be showing up soon. 


	6. A Man's Worst Fear

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. Had some computer problems the weekend I was about to update. In other words, it crashed. But I've got a new chapter for you people, and both I and Aspiring Elf Girl hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 – A Man's Worst Fear

During that car ride I watched the man sitting next to me. He looked familiar, but I couldn't think who he reminded me of. He looked at me and nervously edged away, he had the same look on him that Kurt had when I tried to 'seduce' him in my room. Then it struck me like lightning – it WAS Kurt! He had the same facial features, just with less hair and more human looking. His eyes were watching me the whole time, as if I was about to pounce on him again. I remember Rose telling me something once about a mutant wearing an image-inducer, and I figured that Kurt must have been wearing one to cover the vampire-fluffiness. 

 I grinned to myself, knowing that Kurt was still wary of me. I must have REALLY screwed with his head. It was not long before we arrived outside the Mall. We all got out of the car and I finally confronted my favourite blue elf.

"Shit, Kurt!" I stated and he looked at me, the 'deer in headlights' look clearly on his face. "You shaved!"

"Now I know why you looked familiar!" Rose grinned.

"So, are we going or what?" Bobby asked impatiently and all six of us made our way towards the HUGE shopping complex. I listened (for once) to Rose and Jean's conversation.

"So we can have a whole new wardrobe? With any clothes we want?" Rose asked excitedly. Jean laughed.

"Yes, as long as your wardrobe doesn't consist of Gucci dresses."

"Score!" Rose and I said together and high-fived.

"Oh god," Bobby groaned.

"Ve could be here for hours," Kurt added sulkily.

"Make that days," Rose joked.

"Aw, come on kids! It's not that bad!" I smiled.

"We're doomed," Bobby muttered.

"I second that!" said Kurt.

"Men!" Ororo chuckled.

 The mall was so huge that it could be so easy to get lost. We have nothing that big in England, and trust me, I could get lost in a shoebox. There were so many shops, all with fantastic clothes and - shoes! Wow, the shoes! Usually I don't go for shoes, but I couldn't help myself. Rose looked just as excited as I was as we ran into the first shop and took what looked like hundreds of clothes into the dressing rooms with us.

"Like I said," Bobby groaned. "We're doomed."

 We repeated this with almost every shop. There were many different styles of clothes shops, a shop for girly girls, a shop for posh ladies, and a shop for every type of girl I guess. But the one that caught my eye was a sort of punk rock shop, filled with my type of clothes. Before we went there, though, we stopped to indulge in some pizza. I was starving to say the least and so was rose by the looks of it. While we sat and ate, us four girls had to put up with Kurt and Bobby moaning consistently.

"Remind me never to do this again," groaned Kurt as he rubbed his legs. "My legs are going to drop off."

"Forget your legs, what about my back!" Bobby countered. "Why in Hell's name do we have you carry *your* stuff?" he glared at me. I merely smiled and shrugged.

"You're men, it's all you're good for," I commented and Rose chuckled beside me. "That and sex."

"Oh, are the big strong men tired?" Rose grinned with a wink. This time it was Kurt that threw her a glare. "Man, your glares are nearly as bad as hers," she nodded in my direction.

"Hey!" I protested and light-heartedly punched her on the arm.

"Now, now, girls! No fighting in the ranks!" Ororo reprimanded lightly with a smile. "We have more shopping to attend to!"

 With that, us girls stood with the background noise of two weary men groaning. Bobby stood but Kurt refused point blank to come with us.

"I'm not going, I've had enough shopping, I vant to rest!" he folded his arms with a pouting expression on his face.

"Kurt. Come. Now."

 I said that in the authoritative voice I could manage, but he still refused to move.

"Kurt stop being a pain in the arse!" I sighed, and then turned to the others. "Go on ahead, we'll find you when I get the elf to move."

"Okie doke," Rose smiled. The four of them headed towards the punk shop and I was left to deal with Fuzz-boy. He had a steely look of determination on his face and he glared at me. Nope, his glares were worse than mine. Okay, I had two choices; persuade him to move or to throw him across the mall. I think the latter would be a bit too conspicuous, don't you? I had to go with 'gentle' persuasion. If seduction worked before, it'll work again!

 I walked over to his sitting form and bent down to talk to him.

"Kurt, if you know what's good for you, you'll come with me now," I said quietly. "Do you really want to make a scene?"

 He didn't even grace me with an answer; he just turned his head away and looked in a different direction. I sighed dramatically.

"I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this but –"

 Without another word and as quickly as I could manage I sat on astride on his lap, in the middle of the restaurant, drawing quite a bit of attention. Kurt finally looked at me. His face showed indifference, but his eyes showed pure panic and horror. My hand came up and stroked his face; under the image-inducer he was still furry, like a big fluffy rabbit. I bent my head to whisper in his ear.

"This can all stop here Kurt, you just have to get up and carry on shopping," I told him. "Either that or I undress you here and now, it's your choice."

 That was a pretty empty threat, I know I'm a terrible seducing monster, but that would be overstepping the mark just a little bit. I got a response, but it wasn't the one I wanted.

"In your dreams," he hissed.

"You don't know how right you are," I purred and winked. Oh yeah, he blushed like a tomato. The blush deepened when he noticed everyone was staring. Nope, it still wasn't working. I had to switch tactics, violence is always the answer. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward. "You better get moving now, Elf-boy, or I'll make you wish you'd never been born," I scowled at him. "When I threw you against the wall, that was just a taster of what will happen when you mess with me."

"You vouldn't dare," Kurt replied, but the little squeak to his voice was very reassuring. I 'dismounted' him and stood with my arms folded, attempting to be menacing.

"Try me."

 Pulling a rather unbecoming face, Kurt grumbled as he stood.

"Stupid voman, thinks she owns the place."

 Usually I wouldn't have been able to hear that amongst the chattering people in the restaurant but it must be a perk to being a mutant. Wow, mutant, sounds cool doesn't it? I am a mutant, a Homo Sapiens Superior. I'll never get tired of saying that.

 Lugging the bags that he had previously been carrying, Kurt followed me as we went to catch up with the others.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

We left Belle to deal with Kurt and headed towards the punk shop. Just before entering the shop Jean and Ororo turned to me and Bobby and said that they had some business to attend to at the bank. 

"We will all meet in one hour at that fountain" Ororo said pointing to a fountain nearby. "Is that understood?"

"Yes" both of us answered. 

"Good. Don't forget to tell the other two" Jean said.

"We won't" Bobby said while I was looking at one of the items that were placed outside the shop. 

"Rose, are you listening?" Ororo asked looking at me.

"Yup, meet in one hour at the fountain, tell the others."

After that they left and Bobby and I entered the shop. I looked around a little before grabbing some clothes and headed towards the changing-booths with Bobby following me while he kept complaining about his feet hurting. 

"Bobby, mind shutting your mouth? You do know that there's a couch you can sit on while I try on some of these clothes." I didn't really get a response so I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the couch. "Now sit here while I go change, and who knows, I might even put on a little show for you" I said winking at him.

I walked into the booth and changed into a pair of pale blue jeans and a black top that was slashed across the chest. I looked at my reflection and liked what I saw. I then changed into a pair of black leather pants and a very low cut red top with an open back. The top had a lot of straps hanging and a belt that hung rather loosely on my hips. I once again looked in the mirror and if I might say so myself I looked rather good. I walked out of the booth to only to see that Bobby was sitting on the couch reading a copy of Cosmo. Whatever he was reading he seemed very interested by it because he didn't even notice me coming out of the booth. I was about to say something when a thought crossed my mind and I sneaked closer without drawing his attention to me. I came up behind him and peaked over his shoulder so I could see what he was reading. 

"Interesting, isn't it?" I said with a low whisper. Surprised Bobby jumped up from where he was sitting and turning around to face me, his face going red. That's when he saw what I was wearing. I was leaning on the couch, smiling. "You like?"

His jaw dropped slightly. I stood up and walked over to him.

"I take that as a yes." This time he replied by nodding. And I'm not really sure, but was he blushing? 

"You look nice" he finally manages to get out.

"That means that this outfit is worth the money if I get more responses like this." With that I couldn't help myself and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before walking back into the booth.

When I came back out again Bobby was standing sitting on the couch with Kurt and I walked over to the two. Kurt was sulking and Bobby kept whining about there not being anything more manly to read than Cosmo, or that's what it sounded like to me. 

"What are you two complaining about now?" I said picking up the magazine I had seen Bobby reading before. He seemed to notice this and his face looked paler for a moment. I simply smiled and winked at him. Kurt who was watching us looked at Bobby and then me.

"Okay, vhat happened? Vhat is going on?"

"Nothing happened, did it Rose…" Bobby said. The looks he was giving me told me that if I told Kurt what had happened he would most likely hunt me down and kill me. Luckily Belle came out of the booth right then. She was wearing a pair of black baggy combats and a black tank top. She did a little twirl and striking a pose she said:

"You like it?"

"Honey, you look good" I said snapping my fingers. She looked over to the guys.

"Guys, what do you think?"

"It's fine" Bobby said not even looking up while Kurt mumbled something that I couldn't hear. 

"What's wrong with you guys" I said punching both of them lightly. "Have you never ever shopped with women before? You should know that there's nothing as annoying as someone who doesn't even pay attention to you when you ask for their opinion. How would you like it if you asked us for your opinions and we simply ignored you? You wouldn't like it, that's what. Now say that you are sorry, and say it like you mean it so that we can go on with our shopping." 

"Rose, it's okay. Really" Bella said standing by the booth before walking in. 

"See what you've done. Now she's upset"

"How can she be upset? She said that she vas fine" Kurt asked.

"Don't you know ANYTHING about women? That meant that she was hurt"

"Oh" 

During this whole thing Bobby had barely spoken. I think it might have had something to do about a certain article someone was reading. Oh, well. After the punk shop we went in search for necessities like toothbrushes, linens and things like that.  Once that part of our shopping list was done I asked if I could take the credit card as we walked in to yet another store.

"Why?" Bobby said wondering.

"Fine, have it your way. But be warned, we're gonna go buy underwear, so if you don't mind walking up to the cash register with a bunch of women's underwear then be my guest"

He looked over at Kurt before handing over the card.

"Thank you" I said before linking arm with Belle and starting to head for the shop. 

"Hey, don't take to long. We have to meet Jean and Ororo in about 15 minutes" Bobby yelled. We simply nodded before we entering the store.

Walking out of the store with a bag in each hand Belle and I headed for the fountain where Jean, Ororo, Kurt and Bobby were waiting. 

"Vhat took you so long? Ve've been vaiting a half-hour for you" Kurt said as he saw us approach.

"Well, we saw some bathing suits that we just had to try on" Belle said.

"Ah-huh, that's good. Can we go back home again? My back is killing me!" Bobby whined. 

"Your back? How the hell can your back hurt? You've been sitting on your ass for the last couple of hours" I said. Bobby shot me a dirty look, but I simply ignored it.

"Now now, Bobby has a point. It is time for us all to head home" Ororo said. 

With that we all headed back towards the car. After putting all the bags in the trunk Belle and I sat together, leaving Bobby and Kurt to sit together.

"Remind me why I came" Bobby said to Kurt as Jean started the car.

"Ve had no choice, mein freund" Kurt replied shaking his head solemnly. "Ve had no choice…"

_________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. We, Aspiring Elf Girl and I, would love to hear what you think about this chapter. If you want to be informed about updates, leave your e-mail address in your review.

Zara the Pirate – Hope this chapter wasn't so boring that you fall asleep again… ^_^

Sue Penkivech – If you've made it so far you already know that the quiet guy in the back indeed was none other than Fuzzy Elf himself. 

KnowInsight – Well, fun random is better than plain random. We're not 100% sure how to interpret your review, but we've decided that it's a positive review. =)

Pirate – Well, Aspiring Elf Girl and I have discussed it and we might be able to make Johnny Depp a mutant. As for Logan, you'll just have to wait and see… ^_^


	7. BooBoo’s, Tickling and a Math Genius

Disclaimer: Nope, we don't own them. We'd like to, but we don't. Sorry for the lack of updates, but here's a new chapter anyway. Enjoy!

---------------------

Chapter 7 – Boo-Boo's, Tickling and a Math Genius.

Reaching the mansion Kurt jumped out of the car, grabbed the bags belonging to Belle and grabbed Belle as soon as she stepped out of the vehicle and bamfed out of there.

 "Man, is he in a hurry or what? I thought that he has dead tired" I said grabbing a hold of one of the many bags that were mine. 

"I think that he just wants to get it all over with" Jean said smiling.

"We weren't that bad, were we Bobby?"

"Yeah right! Thanks to you I now have a sore back and my feet are killing me" Bobby said grumpily.

"Aww, poor baby. Do you want me to fix the boo-boo? If you want I can give you a backrub" I said talking as if I was talking to a small child.

"Don't patronize me" he said before grabbing four of my bags. Jean had 'volunteered' him to help me carry my things back to my room. He started walking while I had to grab the remaining three bags and run after him.

"Hey Bobby, hold up" I shouted as I hurried to catch up with him. He waited for me at the stairs. "Thanks"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Can you please hurry up? I wasn't kidding when I said that my back was sore, you know" he said.

"Hey, the offer still stands. I'll have you know that I'm very good at back-rubs" I said heading up the stairs.

"Finally" Bobby said entering my room.

"Hey, aren't you moving a little too fast here?"

"Huh? What? NO! God no" Obviously it had taken Bobby a little while to understand the little joke.

"Why thank you Bobby. You sure know how to make a girl feel appreciated" I said in a sarcastic tone. He was about to say something when I interrupted him. 

"What ever you were going to say, save it. Now help me put these bags over there" I said pointing to where I had placed the bags I had been carrying. He did as I had told him. 

"Now take off your shirt and lay down on the bed." Bobby stared at me, stunned by what I had just said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Take the shirt off and get on the bed." I grabbed one of my mini-discs and put it on, and then I walked over to where he was standing. 

"Okay, when you say 'take off your shirt and lay on the bed', exactly what do you mean?"

"I mean 'take off the shirt and lay down on the bed'." He was standing with his back to the bed, so I simply pushed him and he landed on the bed. 

"What the hell are you doing woman?"

"Hmm, let me see. You're in the bed of a very beautiful woman with said woman, and you can do is complain? Have you suffered from a severe head trauma recent?"

"NO! Now get off me woman!" I had been standing over him with my knees on either side of him. 

"If that's what you want, then sure. But know this, I was just trying to be nice and give you a massage. But if you don't want one, then fine. You're the one who'll have an aching back for the rest of the week." I got off him and sat down on the bed next to him. He laid there for a second, not moving, in thought. Then he turned his head my way and said in a very low voice:

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay" I said smiling ever so slightly.

"So, how about giving me that back-rub you were talking about?" Bobby said smiling while pulling his shirt off.

"Aww, how can someone say no to those blue eyes? Like this I guess" I said getting up and turning around, but before I had taken a step Bobby had grabbed my hand. 

"Oh no you don't! You said that you were going to give me a massage, and a massage I shall have." 

"Really? And what makes you think that?" I said. I was in a playful mood and thought that it would be fun to mess him Bobby a little. 

"Oh, I don't know. This maybe…" Bobby said before pulling me on to the bed, tickling me. 

"No, stop… Don't do that… stop it, it tickles…" I said laughing so hard tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"It's supposed to do that. That's why they call it tickling, you know." 

That did it for me. Bobby was going down! I started tickling him back and the whole thing turned into a full-fledged tickle fight. After a while we were both laughing so hard that we both decided to call it quits. We were lying on the bed, waiting till our sides stopped hurting.

"Are you going to give me that back-rub now, or do I have to tickle you again?"

"Take it easy, I'll give you your precious back-rub, you big baby."

"Hey, how are you calling a baby?" Bobby said pouting.

"Oh, I don't know? You maybe?"

"Don't make me come over there, missy" Bobby threatened, but I could see that he was only joking

"Whatever. You want that massage or not?" I said sitting up on the bed, stretching. 

"Yeah, mind hurrying up a bit. It's dinnertime in a while."

"Sure. Now lay down and I'll put on some soft music."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"I think I'm officially dead!" Kurt groaned when he found it appropriate to flop onto my bed, messing it up a great deal. He pressed a button on his image-inducer and he returned to the same blue fur-ball he had been before.

"You look alive to me," I answered. "And stop whining, it's starting to hurt my ears."

"You've not been caring stupid bags of shopping around vith you all day," he glared at me. "That is the last time I EVER go shopping vith vomen!"

"Yeah, yeah, change the record, Kurt," I rolled my eyes as I unpacked the shopping. I saw the elf watching me as I moved around the room by the mirror on the wall, his tail swishing like a cat's. "Stop staring at me, it's creeping me out!"

"You are the strangest person I've ever met," he told me. I snorted, in a rather unladylike manner.

"Looked in the mirror recently?" I quipped, that maybe was not the best of things to say as his expression was a little pained. "Oh, sorry Kurt. I didn't mean it like that."

"You're not the first to say it and you vill not be the last."

 I came and sat on the edge of the bed, he sat up and looked at me, or rather he looked straight through me.

"Is there something on your mind, mein freund?" he asked, laying a blue hand on my shoulder.

"There are thousands of things on my mind and I think my brain might get squished out of my ears," I smiled slightly.

"A problem shared is a problem halved," he smiled.

"Yeah, but have you got time to listen to all of them?"

"I can make time," he wrapped his arms around his knees as he sat waiting for me to speak. 

"Does… well… does mutation hurt?" I asked, feeling a little absurd about asking it.

"I vouldn't know," he shrugged. I frowned questioningly. "I vas born this way, it vas not a gradual mutation."

"So you were born a fuzz ball, huh?" I smiled and he chuckled. 

"You could say that, yes," he smiled, then fell serious. "You vant to know if your late mutation vill hurt you?"

"Yes, I was never very good with pain."

"Vell, vhatever happens you have Rose and you have us. Ve vill help you through it," he smiled.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You promise promise?"

"Yes."

"You promise promise promise promise?"

"Belle!"

"Okay, I'll shut up now," I laughed. "Come here you great blue fuzz-ball!" I pulled him into a strong hug, but not too strong. I looked over his back and saw that his tail was wagging, well at least one of us was enjoying himself, I was the one waiting for wings to sprout painfully out of my back.

"You know, you're not a crazy as you look," Kurt chuckled as I pulled back.

"And what's that supposed to mean Blue-boy?" I gave him a little shove.

"Hey, don't push!" he shoved me back.

"This is my room, I'll do what I like!" I shoved him harder, making him fall back on the bed. "Ha! I win!"

"I think not," he grinned and in a flash and that horrible smell again, I found myself being pinned by him. "I win."

"That was cheating!"

"You never specified any rules," he shrugged.

"Rule this, fuzz-ball!" I reached up and started tickling his sides. He was laughing so much he was positively shaking. It seemed I had found a weakness in Mr Wagner. "Weakling!" I taunted over his protests for me to stop.

"Veakling am I? I'll show you!" he tickled me back, full force, with a little extra. He was using his tail too, he was a crafty one.

"That's not fair! You have an extra limb!" I squealed.

"All's fair in love and war, Liebchen," he laughed evilly. I reached out to the side and grabbed the nearest object, a pillow, and smacked him over the head with it.

"Bad! Bad elf! Sit!"

"Ouch! Vat vas that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"A gift, just for being you," I sat up and kissed his forehead. He wrinkled his nose a bit before smiling. "But I'm starving, where's the kitchen?"

"Just hold on and I'll 'port you there," Kurt held out a hand.

"Wait, we have to go get Rose first, 'port us outside her room, first floor please," I grinned taking a hold of his arm.

"Certainly madam, going down," he smiled.

"Later Kurt, later," I winked as we bamfed out of the room.

 Shortly we found ourselves outside Rose's room and for some reason I could hear soft music in the background.

"Rose, we're going to dinner," I said as I opened the door. "Are you… coming?" my mouth hung open at the site I was presented with. It most certainly look like she and Bobby were, uhm, up to something where three is a crowd. I felt myself pale and I quickly shut the door again.

"Vat's wrong?" Kurt asked me as I came back out.

"Nothing, I wouldn't go in there if I were you, it's not for little elves to see. I should REALLY learn to knock!"

 With that we bamfed to the dining room ready for dinner. We found it full of people, all waiting for us it seemed.

"You're late," Wolverine grumbled.

"A woman is never late, Logan," I commented aloofly. "Nor is she early, she arrives precisely when she means to!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just sit down will ya?"

"A little bit moody are ve, Logan?" Kurt commented lightly. He was answered with a grunt. "I'll take that as a ja."

 Kurt and I sat together at the table and waited with the others. Everyone was getting hungry and irritable, thanks to the 'busy' couple who had neglected to realise it was dinnertime. My stomach growled loudly in protest and Kurt laughed.

"Hungry?" 

"No, my stomach was trying out for the opera," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Oh cheer up!" he said and poked me in the ribs with his tail making me squeak.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" he poked me again. I grabbed hold of his blue tail.

"Poke me again and I'll rip your tail off, got it?" Kurt made a sulking face.

"Ja."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

After a while of giving Bobby a back-rub I got a little tired. Since I had one knee on either side of Bobby I decided to simply sit on his backside. His quite firm backside I can add. And the rest of him wasn't that bad either. I felt him tense up as I did so.

"Anything wrong?"

"Uhm, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Good to hear that. Now, how does this feel?" I said working on one of the many knots. I bend down to rub it better since it was in the neck-area. 

"Oh! A little to the left. That's the spot!" Bobby said muffled. Just as he said this I looked up at the door that had just been opened. 

There stood Belle, mouth open and eyes wide. She exited just as fast as she had entered. Bobby who hadn't noticed her did notice that I had stopped massaging and turned his head slightly to see what was up.

"What is it? Why did you stop?"

"Bella just walked in, saw us and practically ran out" I said while I started to work the knot again. 

"So?"

"Well, for one I think she was saying something but stopped. Secondly, her eyes were less than an inch away from popping out" I said laughing. Bobby must have pictured Belle as I had described, because he started laughing too. I swear to God that I would have fallen off him if he had laughed a little harder.

I went back to massaging Bobby. While I kneaded his muscles he said something that sounded awfully like 'uhmd uh ihn eh uh-uh'…

"What? Ever tried talking like a normal human being?" I asked, trying to comprehend what he had just said, or tried to say at least. Bobby turned his head a little again.

"I said 'What'd you think she wanted?'" he said trying to give me a glare. But he wasn't very successful since I was sitting on his backside and he couldn't turn his head enough to glare. 

"I don't know. She was saying something I think when she came in, but she kind of stopped when she saw us."

"What do you mean 'saw us'?"

"Bobby, think about it. Here we are lying on my bed, you half naked and me on top of you. You do the math, genius" I said.

"You've got a point." He said and then after a minute of thought Bobby spoke up again. "Hey, what time is it? Oh hell, dinner!"  Bobby pushed himself up to quickly and as a result I was not to gently thrown aside.

"What the hell? What are you talking about?" Bobby had taken me by surprise. I was about to check my watch for the time, but I never got the chance thanks to a certain someone.

"Dinner! We're late for dinner!" He was standing up now and for some reason he was having a hard time to locate his shirt. I must admit, it was fun to watch him run around like a beheaded chicken.

"You looking for this?" I asked coolly, holding up his shirt. He saw it and snatched it from my hands. He quickly pulled it on and grabbed my wrist as I got off the bed. He then dragged me with him out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

As we entered the kitchen we were met by both amused and annoyed faces. Apparently Belle hadn't managed to keep her mouth shut and had blurted out what she had seen. And of course had she gotten everything wrong. 

"So, had a nice time together?" she said with a grin on her face. I looked at her, then at everyone else in the room who had been waiting for us and finally at Bobby.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby said grabbing some of the pizza that was lying on the table.

"I believe she's referring to the recent incident where Belinda here walked in on you two, who were involved in some kind of activity where less clothing was involved" Beast said before engulfing an entire pizza slice at once, and somehow he managed to smile at the same time. 

"What? You mean when she walked in on me and Rose?"

"Yeah Bobby, they're referring to that. They think we two were knocking boots" I said grabbing a slice of the pizza for myself.

"WHAT!" 

"You know, doing the horizontal mambo, rolling in the hay, getting jiggy with it, getting down with our bad selves…" I explained before I was interrupted by Belinda.

"Yeah, I think he gets it. Don't you Bobby?"

"Uhm-hm" Bobby looked up and nodded, his mouth full of pizza. 

"Never mind" Belinda said, trying to keep a straight face. Bobby looked ridicules, shoving slice after slice into his mouth. But the sight became too much for both of us as we continued to watch him practically inhale his food. We two started laughing, which made others who were in the kitchen start laughing, which led to the whole kitchen except Bobby to laugh. He stopped eating and looked up once more, this time annoyed that his meal had been interrupted.

"What? What's so funny? You never seen a person eat?" he said.

"We've seen people eat… but we've never seen someone actually… inhale their meals" I said in-between laughter's. 

-----------------------

**A/N:** And now, the usual replies to reviews. 

Zara the Pirate – We're very delighted that you find this story amusing. 

Sue Penkivech – Well, I'm not going to tell you what Bobby was reading yet. You'll just have to read and find out in time. As for Kurt, hope you think he's less stuffy now. And look, we're being even nicer to Bobby than before. ^_^  

Bailyy – Happy to hear that. 

Silvergryffin – Yes, we did say 'Johnny Depp'! Well, hope this brightens your day. You shouldn't get upset, there are more chapters on the way, and they might just take a while to get there…

Pirate – It's not a crime to make up nick-names for people, most people do that. Didn't know Johnny has said that freaks are his heroes, but I have heard him say that babies are little drunks. And it's true you know; the way they can't walk straight and stuff. Wise words from a very good looking man. 

Chibi Nightcrawler – Oh, it's on a 'favourite's list'? That's great to hear! Weather Zara is a male or a female is beyond me, but I thought Zara was a female. But you can never me too sure… 

Lalene Brooks - OH, your review is a very flattering, in more ways than one. I never thought this co-written story would ever be compared to Rui's 'Lucky Me', which I think is a great story. I only play that this story gets to be even half the length of her story. Last I checked she was chapter 92, and hopefully be putting up 93 sometime soon. 


	8. Precious

Disclaimer: You kind of should know by now that we don't own it.

-------------------------------

Chapter 8 - Precious

After eating and trying to convince everyone that Bobby and I had not 'knocked boots', but that I had given him a back-rub, we moved into another room to watch some TV. Instantly there was a disagreement about what to see. Jean wanted to see Temptation Island, Rouge was eager to see The Bachelor, Belle was in the mood for a little Wrestling, Bobby was keen on watching cartoons in the form of Johnny Bravo, the rest of the males, with the exception of Beast who had disappeared back to his precious lab, wanted to watch football and I for one didn't care much about what I was watching.

The fight all started with Bobby making a dash for the much desirable remote, but Jean was one step ahead of him and grabbed a hold of the remote with the help of her telekinesis. Halfway the precious object was snatched by Rouge. The remote went from hand to hand while the fight went on.

While almost everyone else was caught up in the attempt to seize the TV-remote I sat down on a nearby sofa and watched as the fight continued. I was soon joined by none other than the man known as the 'Ragin' Cajun', Remy LeBeau.

"Good show, non?" he said smiling, moving a little closer.

"Yeah" I said turning my head slightly. 'Wow mama!' I thought. 'He's even hotter than I had imagined. And those eyes… That smile…' I swear to God that I was a second away from drooling.

Had he smiled at me a little longer I would have transformed to a pile of putty. Luckily for me he had turned his attention back to the fight because Jean and Rouge were now on the floor wrestling.

'Men!' I though.

Remy once again turned to me after the fight between Jean and Rouge had been interrupted by Bobby grabbing the remote and changing the channel for the hundredth time.

"I dun' believe we've met" he said. "I'm Gambit"

"Rose" I said, reaching out my hand to shake his, but he took it and placed a kiss on it instead. I don't think I've ever had that hard a time to not blush and giggle like a little school girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rose"

"Not as much as it's to meet you Remy" I said.

"You heard about Remy? Only good things I hope" he said. He had been slightly surprised at first when she had first said his real name.

"I've heard much about you, both good and bad" I said turned towards the fight, which was still on, with a knowing smile on my lips.

"Is that so?" someone said standing somewhere behind me. I turned and was met by the sight of the fearless leader himself, Cyclops. "Mind sharing what you've heard?"

My only answer to that was a little smile and stating that I had heard 'a little of this and that'.

"I'm Scott Summers" he said.

"Rose" I said reaching out my hand to shake his. I swear to God that man had a firm shake. It was almost as he tried to squeeze my hand to death, the keyword being almost. "Nice to meet you"

After the little interruption Scott had made, he left.

"Isn't he Mr Popularity?" I mumbled. Nobody heard me, nobody except Remy who was laughing. "He has a stick so far up his ass that his breath smells like wood." 'Honestly, I never thought he actually was that stiff. That stick up his bum must be really big' I thought to myself.

Since the fight appeared to go on for a while I hurried to the kitchen again and grabbed a bag of potato chips. I walked back and sat down beside Remy, all curled up.

"You want?" I said offering him some.

"Great idea mon petite" he said taking a handful.

"Merci" I said shoving yet another handful into my mouth.

After yet another ten minutes the fight seemed to slowly end. The only ones who were still fighting were Belinda, Warren, Rouge and Bobby. Bobby and Rouge were currently having a pillow fight while Belinda had taken Warren on.

"Oh, that must have hurt" I said as Belle tackled Warren and pinned him to the ground. She yanked the remote from his hands and gave away a victorious cry.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Belle sang as she was still on top of Warren. She had her knees on both sides of him and was an inch or two above his lower stomach area. She suddenly realized what position she was in and looked blushingly down, where she was met with the amused face of Warren.

"Oh, don't stop now. This was just getting interesting" he said winking at her. He then gave her a dazzling smile that almost made her toes curl.

"Oh behave" Belle purred in a slightly seductive voice before getting off Warren and walking over to the Sofa which I and Remy were sharing, as well as the bag of potato chips which she so rudely grabbed.

"Why you feisty little vixen, if I didn't know better I'd think you were planning that whole thing" I said grabbing the bag back, only to find it empty.

"Well, what can I say? I had a cunning plan" she said sitting down beside me, making me move even closer than I already was to Remy. Not that I minded it.

By now Belinda's urge to watch wresting had disappeared and we were now watching Jerry Springer for some odd reason, also known as Belle. The topic was 'I'm married to my uncle/aunt'. 

"American's are so stupid!" Belle exclaimed. At once most of the people in the room reacted, seeing that most of them were Americans.

"What's that supposed to mean?" was heard from several persons at once.

"Nothing" Belinda mumbled and tried to hide behind the empty bag that had once contained delicious and crunchy potato chips.

"Oh no ya don't. We all heard ya loud and clear. Now fess up. What did ya mean by that?" Rouge said.

"Uhm... I didn't mean anything by it. I swear! It just… slipped out" Belinda said looking slightly ashamed. After all, most of those there were in fact American. Well, Wolverine and Kurt weren't, but the majority was.

"She obviously thinks we're brainless slobs so what's the point in talking to her?" Warren said.

'Ouch, that's got to hurt' I thought. 'Damn it, I guess I'll have to get her out of this'

"Lay off her, she's only little. She doesn't know better. You know, she's not all there" I said jokingly, pointing at Belle's head. While I did so I winked and gave her a warning look. A look that said something along with 'Keep your big mouth shut or I'll shut it for you'.

Thankfully everyone went back to what they were doing which allowed me to lean over and whisper something to Belle.

"You owe me; I just saved your ass there. Try not to make comments like that again, okay? Remember, we're in America now. It's not that smart an idea to trash those who live here and let us live here. Live here for free might I add!" I whispered.

Belle didn't say anything, but simply nodded. I then resumed to my earlier position, which was closer to a certain Cajun. After the whole incident Belle had quickly changed the channel. Everyone was now watching a movie instead.

"Excuse me Professor, may I speak with you?" Scott said knocking on the professor's door before sticking his head in. 

"Of course, Scott. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering about the new ones…"

"Ah yes, Rose and Belinda. Charming, aren't they?" Charles said in an amused tone.

"Um, I guess. I was merely wondering why they are here. What they want. Who they are."

"All will be revealed in due time, Scott. In due time…"

After the movie, which happened to be Braveheart, ended Belle had somehow fallen asleep and was now almost drooling. I had curled up against Remy and had my head on his shoulder since I also was quite tiered. I yawned. 

"Tired?"

"Yeah, went on a shopping spree" I said with half closed eyes. He gave me a little smile and turned his head towards Belle who was by now starting to mumble in her sleep. I followed his eyes and saw her too.

"… Shiny... Pointy… Mmm…" These are some of the words that I could hear her mumble.

"Belle, get up. You're practically drooling on the couch." After some poking and yelling, she finally awoke. I tell you, that girl sure knows how to sleep!

"Bugger off!" she said grumpily with her eyes shut tightly. When I didn't quit trying to wake her up she finally gave up and opened her eyes slightly. "What you want?"

"Belle, it's time go to your room. You were sleeping, mumbling and I think you were even drooling"

Belinda's face paled for a second.

"What did I say? Did anyone hear me? Did anyone notice I drooled?" She was now rambling incoherently.

"Something about 'shiny', 'pointy' and 'mmm'. Nobody heard you except me, Remy and maybe Wolverine" I said looking in his direction. He simply nodded, affirming that he had heard it. Other than that, he just gave Belle an odd and slightly amused look before heading back to the kitchen to get yet another six-pack of beer. "And finally, no. Remy and I were the only ones who noticed you drool a little" I said, amused.

"Thank God" she said before remembering something rather important. "How the hell am I going to get back to my room? The only way I have gotten there is by the Furry Elf-Express, and he's not even here now! And I have no sense of direction to top it off…"

After some whining and a couple of slight fits Warren offered to help her to her room since he was the only one who was there in the room who knew where her room was. Sure Belinda knew where it was, the only thing was that she had no clue what so ever how to get there.

After Belle had been escorted out by Warren I tried to hold back yet another yawn, but failed.

"Maybe you should go to bed too" Remy said. I looked up at him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I said, raising one of my eyebrows slightly.

"Non, Remy would never try to get rid of a woman" he said giving me that knee-weakening smile again.

"Good. I guess I should get back to my room too." I tried to stand up, only that my legs were numb. I attempted to stand up, which led to me falling back on the sofa.

"Here, Gambit will help you get to your room" Remy said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Thanks" I said as we made our way to my room.


	9. Freak'

Author's Note: We apologize very much for the moments of OOC in last chapter, it was all done in the name of entertainment. Well, now that that's done with, sorry about the long wait, it was due to some artistic hinders in the form of Writer's block... But we've got a new chapter for you now.  
Lil' odd me and Aspiring Elf Girl present to you, Chapter 9! Happy reading!  
  
---  
  
Chapter 9 - 'Freak'  
  
  
The journey back to my room was relatively short and words were barely exchanged between Warren and I. I got the feeling he was still a tad angry about the whole 'American's' comment. I hadn't meant it to come out like that, I personally have nothing against Americans, I just hate it when people go on TV to air out their personal problems. Why not just set out a boxing ring on the street and let them physically fight in public? We reached my room and I ascended the stepladder with Warren close behind me. I sat on the wooden floor as he was just about to pull the hatch shut.

"Goodnight, Belle," he said tersely and pulled down. I managed to stop the descent of the hatch.

"Warren, wait!"

"Yes?" he sighed, reappearing in the hole in the floor.

"I'm sorry," I said meekly. I'm not really used to apologising – my pride usually gets in the way. "I'm sorry about the comment earlier. You know I didn't mean it, right?"

"I suppose," he said. "After all, you are British – and the British are strange people."

"I'll get you for that, Warren Worthington, mark my words!" I threatened.

"Yeah, maybe," he smirked. "But right now it's time for little girls to go to sleep."

"Don't push me, pigeon boy!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart," he laughed. "Goodnight..."

"A kiss, perhaps?" I interjected quickly, taping my cheek expectantly. "My mummy always used to give me one."

"I'm not your mommy."

"Oh please!" I gave him a full-on pout, hoping it would work. It didn't.

"GOODNIGHT, Belinda!"

And with that he shut the door. Spoilsport. With that clear brush-off of my affections (what there was of them) I showered and went to bed. As I sat in bed I looked at the skin on my arms, as it was itching, and it was blistering slightly. I thought I must have had an allergic reaction to something, but nothing could be done about it now. I turned over and lay down to sleep, and miraculously I was out like a light.

Then night did not stay that way. I had the worst time trying to sleep. My body was itching and my back, for some odd reason, was screaming bloody murder! I tried my best and managed to slip back to sleep a couple of times, though it was only a matter of time before the pain decided to wake me again. It was the early hours of the morning before I decided to give up the fight and get up and go see Beast, since he seemed to know a lot about...well...everything. He might have been able to tell me why my back was hurting like hell.

I was about to leave my bed when I felt a warm sticky substance beneath me. Despite my blasted back I got up and stared at my bed to see what it was. I felt a scream gather in my throat as I saw the horror-movie-esque sight that was in front of me. My bed was stained red with blood, MY blood! I switched the light on beside my bed and saw that my pyjamas were wet with the fluid and my skin...my skin was...falling off?? I scratched at my arms and the once pale skin that had been there flaked away to revealed hard, blue scales. Oh dear god!

I ran to the mirror and turned to look at my back. It was NOT supposed to be that shape! Two great lumps of bloody flesh protruded from my shoulder blades and were twitching involuntarily. They were not the only thing twitching as I looked further down. Another limb seemed to be protruding from my spine. I had a frikkin' tail!! It was blue-scaled and spade shaped, not unlike Kurt's, except for the lack of fur. I looked like a plastic surgery foul-up!! First of all I needed to get this blood off me and see how much of my skin I could peel off so I didn't look like Tutankhamen's mummy.

I took my sodden PJ's off and stepped into the shower. The hot water burned my raw skin and I had to turn it down before I woke the whole house with my screams. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks as I scrubbed at the already sore and peeling skin to get as much of the dead tissue as I could off my body. I was happy to see that the bleeding had ceased, but everything still ached like hell. I tentatively patted myself dry and dressed. This would be my next dilemma. Luckily the lumps on my back would go under the black shirt I was wearing, but there was the matter of my trousers and the extra limb that would have to fit through them.

Out came the scissors. I sat down and cut a hold in the back of my jeans just large enough to push my newly acquired tail through, if I could just get a hold of the bloody thing! It was wagging from side to side involuntarily and every time I went to grab it, it would move out of the way. That day was definitely not going well to say the least! Eventually I won the battle and managed to get my jeans on successfully. I was now in desperate need of painkillers and something to fill an empty stomach. Now came the task of finding my way to the kitchen. This took a few hours at least...well, maybe that's exaggerating slightly, but it took a while.

I think I must have passed the same rooms three times before I finally found the kitchen, and it was a BIG kitchen. There was a huge refrigerator, tons of cupboards and cabinets, and I deduced that at least one would have some sort of pain relief in them, even if it was just chocolate. It took a good deal of searching, but I finally found some aspirin. Next on the agenda was food, lots of it!

I ate the strangest things that morning. I emptied a jar of pickles, I had mashed peas on toast, and god knows what else with eggs on the side. Pancakes too...lots of them. By then the painkillers had kicked in and I didn't feel half as bad as I had when I woke, so I ate half the cupcakes on the sideboard too. They were some good cupcakes! I had realised by this point that I had made one hell of a mess and decided to clean up.

It took a while, but I finally completed the task, although my back was starting to ache again. I decided maybe that I should go and see Beast; since he was the closest thing to a doctor I could think of at the moment. If he could make this metamorphosis hurt less and happen faster, I'd be in his debt for life! Next question – where was the lab? Damn my short term memory loss! I weaved my way though the corridors, being as quiet as possible, and I was sure I was going in a circle until I arrived at my destination about half an hour later. I really needed a map of this place. Or a tour-guide would be nice...anyway, I eased the door of the lab open, expecting the lights to be off and everything to be quiet, but everything was operational, and there was the big blue lump himself, humming and looking at some machine or another.

"Ah, Belle, come in," he said, still with his back to me. I hesitantly stepped into the lab, apprehensive of what he might think of me, though he himself was by no means normal looking.

Beast paused in his humming and sniffed the air. "Blood," he muttered and turned to me. The shock was evident on his face, and he struggled with his words for the first time. "My goodness!" was all he managed to say.

"That's more polite than what I said this morning when I found out," I smiled grimly.

"This is extraordinary!" he got down from his chair and walked over to me. "Never before have I seen such an accelerated mutation. A whole limb has formed over-night!" He was looking at my swishing tail. It did it all by itself, I wasn't aware I was moving it. "And your skin! You are medical marvel, Belinda!"

"Funny, the word 'freak' comes to mind," I said bitterly.

"Unique, my dear, unique! I should very much like to run some tests..."

"Tests? What tests?" I asked hastily, not liking the sound of that.

"But first let me look at your wings. Please remove your shirt." I hesitated. It was like being at the doctors and that always made me uncomfortable, but I did as I was told or at least, I tried. My shirt was stuck to my back.

"I can't its OW! Stuck!" I stopped trying to pull it.

"I must look Belinda, but it seems some fluid has stuck your back to your shirt and dried. It won't to you any harm if I remove it manually. Brace yourself, this will hurt," he hardly gave me that warning as he quickly stripped the shirt off my back. It felt like someone yanking a huge piece of skin off and before I knew what I had done; my scream had morphed into an enormously loud resounding roar. After the sound had ceased there was a stunned silence. I could hear people getting up all over the house due to my vocalisation.

"Well," I said quietly. "That's new..."  
  
---


End file.
